


Green Eyes

by SmallTownWriter12342



Series: Adam and Natasha [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: But it is Adam, F/M, So there is a good load of angst as well, some of this is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: Just some snippets I've written for Adam and my detective Natasha. Still figuring it out, hope it turns out okay!
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Adam and Natasha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in between book 2 and book 3  
> It is probably best to see this tumblr post for context- https://gamingtrashbasin.tumblr.com/post/629811030299656192/unit-bravo-as-cakes-theyd-buymake-you-for-your

Adam stared out of the warehouse window, training his eyes on one spot outside, while he tried to ignore the way his chest constricted.

Ever since that fateful night at the carnival, when he and Natasha held hands, he had been trying to avoid seeing her, the simple act of affection enough for him to want more, but he had resigned himself that he should never follow those feelings.

And even he knew that was what as best for the both of them, he saw the hurt in Natasha’s eyes as he again and again avoided talking to her, and it was starting to tear him up inside.

_Why did this have to be this hard?_

Today was also Natasha’s birthday, and Nate had spent most of the morning lecturing him to just be nice to her, and Felix had wasted no time pressing his buttons about it, so for them to finally leave him alone, he agreed to get the cake for the party that Felix was organizing.

He looked down at it now, it a plain white cake, with the words “It is your birthday”, written in plain black letters. The worker at the local bakery had snickered a little when she read the order form he filled out, but he did not see anything wrong with it, it was perfectly simple.

Of course, Felix thought it was hilarious, and had been making fun of Adam all morning about it, and even Nate and Mason had laughed when they saw it, but he was not going to let them deter him, he had gotten the cake, and that was all that was needed.

He then heard the sound of a car, and he turned to see Natasha’s silver hatchback driving up to the warehouse, the car just about falling apart on the dirt road, and he swallowed hard, trying to keep his focus in check as she got out and walked up to the warehouse.

The door opened, and before he could stop himself, as her gaze went to him, he could feel himself speak.

“Natash-Detective”, he said, correcting himself, and he watched her as set her bag down on one of the room’s armchairs. She is was dressed as professionally as she was every day, her navy blazer crisp, her long caramel colored hair tied back in a low bun, and he watched as her artic blue eyes filled with hope at the mention of her name, but then shattered again at the use of her title, and even though Adam did not want it, he felt his insides feel like they were twisting from that look in her eyes.

“Commanding Agent”, she said in response, the professional mask back on her face, and even though he knew he should feel fine about the use of his title, the reversion back to his title ever since the carnival seemed to be her way of putting distance between them, and he did not understand why that bothered him.

He continued to stare at her, drinking the sight of her in, and while his heart wanted to say a thousand words unspoken, he kept his focus straight, clenching his jaw to keep anything that he knew he should not say from escaping.

Adam was not sure how long they had stood like this, but it was broken when Natasha shook her head.

“Right, good talk”, she whispered under her breath, and he was not quite sure whether he was supposed to hear it or not, and she turned to go, and he finally let himself say something.

“Happy birthday, Detective”

Natasha then turned back to him, and she forced a smile on her lips, “Thank you”. She then seemed to notice the cake on the table, which she stared at for a bit, and then back at Adam, and then back on the cake again, and she put her hand over her mouth as if she trying to stifle a laugh.

“Did you do this?”, she finally said, her gaze meeting back at Adam’s, who could feel his heart pound at just her gaze, and he nodded.

“I did”, he said simply, and he watched as the normally stoic detective snorted in laughter.

“I don’t know quite what I was expecting”, Natasha said in-between laughs, “But this is definitely not it” She then paused, and looked back at Adam, genuine amusement in her eyes, and in panged him on how long it had been without seeing that in her eyes, “But it is really sweet of you to do so, thank you”.

“You do not need to thank me”, he replied, and Natasha smiled at him, which only furthered rush of feelings had, and just as soon as he got the urge to get closer to her, a voice broke through the moment.

“Natasha! You’re here!”, Felix called out, breaking the moment, and he came striding over to them, and Adam resisted the want to turn his head back to the window, instead watching as Felix wrapped Natasha into a hug.

“I am indeed here”, Natasha laughed, and Felix grinned, and then turned his attention to Adam.

“Everything alright?”, Felix asked, and Natasha nodded.

“Better than they have been in a while”, she said, turning back to him, which made Adam’s heart pound, and from the wide grin on Felix’s face, he had heard it.

“I’ll get the others”, said Felix, who almost sprinted back into the deeper parts of the warehouse, and Natasha collapsed on the couch, meeting his eyes again.

“Really, thank you Adam”, she said, and the use of his name made a weight lift from his chest he did not know was there, and he was unsure it that was good thing or not, but at the moment, he decided it was a good thing, and gave her a small smile.

_At least she seems to be in better spirits._


	2. Five Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a request from a lovely anon on tumblr- thank you!

All of the Agency higher-ups seemed to think that is would just be a normal mission, but something felt off to Natasha.

Walking down the streets of Wayhaven, Unit Bravo at her side, the team were supposed to meet with the leader of the rouge supernaturals, at least, that was what the message said. Natasha had no real reason to be this on edge, but blindly trusting the instructions of a hostile force did not seem like their best option.

But orders were orders, however, and now they were here, outside of what could be a trap.

“This is a mistake”, Adam’s voice suddenly rung out.

“Can’t disagree with that”, Nate said in response, “But there is not much else we can do”.

Natasha turned back to face Adam, who she found was already looking at her, his green eyes showing the smallest amount of softness in them before they locked eyes, and he turned away.

_God, that man is infuriating._

She had never met someone who could get under skin like he did, but also drew her in without even trying, wondering often if it was the same for him. 

Natasha had never been the friendliest of people, even if she joined the police to help people, and knew she could be pretty emotionally avoidant herself, but the one person that she had done her best to be friendly to, was somehow even more closed off then she was.

And she knew that if somehow tried to break down her own walls she would likely wall herself off, so Natasha was willing to be patient with him, letting it happen as soon as he would let it.

But the longer this back of forth of Adam seeming like he would open up, and then immediately shut it down again, well, she was not quite sure how much of this she could take. It was tearing herself up inside, part of her wanting him to stop and leave her alone, and part of her was terrified of that idea.

_Can he just give me an answer?_

“What’s that?”, Felix called out, breaking her thoughts.

Natasha looked up to see a transparent piece of paper taped on a lamppost, it flapping in the breeze, it in front of one of the few remaining historic homes in Wayhaven, and it not just a normal flyer hanging around Wayhaven.

“Another goddamn note”, she heard Mason huff.

The leader of the rouge supernaturals had not met with them in person, preferring to send notes as a way of communication, and with the unmistakable red seal, a chimera, there was no mistake this is who sent this one.

“The detective can come with one of you inside”, Nate read aloud, “But the rest of you will have to stay here”.

Thinking it over logically, Natasha was the first one to speak, “Felix should probably come with me. If there is any danger, he could get- “.

“No”, Adam interrupted, the rest of the team turning to him.

Frustrated at the interruption, she said, “What do you mean no?”

Adam’s eyes averted the gaze from the others, as if he had just realized what he said.

“Then”, said Nate, trying to heal some of the tension that had fallen, “Who should go with Natasha?”

“Who said we have to follow these notes?”, Felix said.

“Our orders”, Mason responded, rolling his eyes.

“I will”, Adam announced.

He took one look at Natasha before speaking again, “I am the leader of this team, and Detective Trexler is the detective of this town. It is obvious we should go to this meeting together”.

“Bet that’s not the only reason”, Felix muttered, causing Adam to spend him a pointed glare.

“Fine”, Natasha said, trying to hide back the annoyance in her voice.

“You guys be careful”, Nate said, worry in his voice.

“I will ensure it”, was the only response that Adam had to that, and they started to make their way through the gates of the house.

Natasha looked up at the house, the low light of the night making it almost look haunted. She had driven past this home countless times, and she would have never expected that they would be here of all places.

“You sure this is where they meant?”, she said, the silence making her feel uneasy.

“If it is not, then we go back to the others”, Adam answered.

She gave a nod, and then she asked, coming out harsher than she meant to, “Why did you want to come with me, really?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Because it was the right course of action?”

“If something goes wrong, wouldn’t it be best to have someone who is able to get out of there and notify the others?”

Adam didn’t really seem to have a response to that, so he turned his head away from her.

“Are you ever going to at least consider my opinions on what we do, or are you just going to argue with me?”

“I did consider it”, Adam said, “It was not the best course of action”.

Natasha groaned, not expecting anything different from him, “Whatever, Adam. Let’s just get this over with”.

Adam suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist, and she felt like her heart about stopped at the gesture.

“Stick close to me Natasha”, he said, and in a surprisingly pleading tone that shocked here, “Please”.

Feeling as if her tongue had gone numb, she nodded at him, not sure what brought this on, and the mission ahead, anxiousness started to consume her.

“I might never get another chance to say this”.

Adam moved his hand out of her wrist like he had been burned, and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned away.

Even with him turning away, Natasha answered anyway.

_“Tu Omnia ad me nimis”._

_You are everything to me too._

Adam looked like he had the breath knocked out of him, a look that Natasha did not think she would ever see him wearing, and not expecting him to say anything in return, she continued as she had never spoken those words.

“Well, let’s get this mission started”.

He gave her a weak nod, and she opened the door, still on edge from the weird circumstances of the mission, but with a weight off her shoulders she was not expecting.

_At least if this all goes down wrong, I said what I needed to say for a long time now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am working on 31 days of Wayhaven right now, which I am planning on doing everyday, so watch out for that. (I'm not sure yet just how I will post them here, we'll see) But I will be doing requests, even if it will take me a bit longer for me to do them- so feel free to send me a message in the comments or on tumblr @smalltowndetective. I'd love to do it, it just may take me longer then normal. :)


	3. Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back updating Adam and Natasha snippets here after 31 Days of Wayhaven was completed!  
> This was requested by a lovely anon on tumblr! Thank you so much!  
> Prompt # 26- "It was you the whole time"  
> Took my shot at writing deep relationship Adam! Hope it turned out alright, and I hope you enjoy! :)

She stared out of her apartment window, watching the rain.

It had been pouring for the majority of the day, some of the streets in Wayhaven already starting to flood, and she grimaced at the thought of how her hatchback would end up stuck if she tried to drive through it.

_It does put a damper to the beauty of the rain._

Sighing, she poured herself a glass of wine, and she took a sip, letting the slightly acidic flavor flood her tastebuds.

“Did you get lost in there?”, Adam’s voice suddenly called out, and she gave a smile at the sound of it.

After what was so long of both of them denying what this might be, it had actually happened. They were now- she supposed- officially dating, while sometimes it did not feel real, since she was still denying the fact that something would come from it not too long ago.

_Well, something did, didn’t it?_

Everything had finally come together, and she suddenly felt like she had someone that she could open up to, someone that she wanted to show every part of herself to.

_And as hard as that is, I think I’m ready._

She walked back into the living room, taking her glass with her as she walked into stark, black and white minimalist style that was the room, and she sat next to Adam on the couch, who had a glass of wine of his own.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be a real smartass sometimes?”, she asked, giving him the faint appearance of a wink.

At one point, it has rare to hear a joke at all from him, but it had seemed like he had found his sense of humor that he had forgotten about after 900 years.

He gave a small chuckle, “I suppose I have you to remind me of that now”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but she was unable to hide the smile on her face as she gently gave him a shove.

“You’re really not as funny as you seem to think you are”

“Oh?”, Adam said, his eyebrows raising, “And yet you seem to be smiling anyway”

“You’re impossible”, she shook her head, and he moved his hand to rest on her thigh, and the simple touch made her pulse race, as she was reminded of a time where he would have drawn back from making contact with her.

_But to be fair, I probably would as well if I tried to reach out._

“The rain does not seem to letting up”, she said more to her herself than to him, “Pretty sure we’re going to be stuck inside for a while”

“Then what do you think we should do?”

“Well, I was thinking we would probably spend it together”, Natasha replied, a sly smile forming on her lips, “Unless you plan on ignoring me the entire time you’re here”

“And you call me a smartass...”, he muttered, but a hint of amusement not hidden, and she gave a laugh at that.

She had never let herself relax around anyone before, always keeping her face straight and poised, careful no to let anyone know how she was feeling, but something was different now. The most obvious difference, one that she knew that Tina had taken note of, was wearing her hair down, after so many years of keeping it tightly kept in a low bun for the majority of her adult life.

He pulled the more vulnerable side from her without even trying, and she was finally comfortable showing him that side.

And of course, that meant her sarcastic side that she would usually keep in her head and never say aloud, but she felt she had no reason to hide that anymore.

“Well, I hope you’re not going to ignore me”, she continued.

Adam leaned closer ever so slightly, gently running his hand down the slope of her jaw, and it was still amazing to her, that before all of this, she hated when people would touch her face, regardless of who it was.

But there was something different when he did it, making her feel safe, the however familiar the feeling may have felt, it was something that she had not gotten over.

“What do you have in mind?”, he whispered, a smolder forming on his lips that still surprised her whenever she saw it.

_I would have never thought he would be capable of such a thing before._

“As long as you stay close”, she replied, moving forward to rest her forehead on his, and she felt him gently press back, “There’s nothing else I would ever want”

“I think I can do that”, Adam said, giving her the hint of a smile.

She returned his smile, and it got her thinking about just how they had met, and just far they had come since then.

_Still can’t believe this the person that I pepper sprayed all those months ago._

Natasha tried to imagine what would have happened if she could capture this moment and send it to her just after she met Unit Bravo, and how she would have reacted.

_Honestly not sure if I would have just doubled down on my denial or be open to it all._

It had taken the two of them forever to even get to this moment, and while it had been a long and winding road, with more steps taken backward then forward, both of them contributing to the moving backwards, she would not trade it for anything.

“It was you the whole time, you know”, she spoke, feeling the words leave her lips before she could stop herself, but she doubted she would even if she wanted to

“I know”, he simply answered, and she could feel him smile against her skin.

“Took us a while to admit it though”, she gently chuckled.

“And I’d say it was worth it, Nat”, he muttered, giving her a whisper of a kiss on the side of her face.

_Nat_

She was not sure why he started calling her so, and she usually hated anyone’s attempt to nickname her in the past, preferring to keep things to her surname, or at the most her first name, but this was different.

_I think I could get used to being called Nat. I think I really could._

_By Adam of course._

“It really was, wasn’t it?”, she said, moving to kiss the side of his face, and she felt him exhale at the touch.

Neither of them said anything more, still pressed close against each other, and the rain continued to fall outside, almost rhythmically, and the moment seemed to last forever, not that either of them would ever want to rush through it.


	4. Work Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by a lovely anon on tumblr! Thank you!  
> #28 "This is why we can't have nice things"  
> This is the sweetest I’ve written these two, and considering these two, I don’t really write them as sweet as all haha. I hope you enjoy! Kind of unsure about this one, but I’ve held onto it long enough!

Whenever Adam was staying at the station, he normally avoided Natasha, letting her do her own work in peace, at least that was what he told the others. None of them seemed to believe that reason though.

_And I’m not even sure I could convince myself of that anywhere._

The majority of the day he had spent watching her work, her eyes rarely leaving her laptop screen, her typing almost having a rhythm to it. When she put her mind to something, she did indeed complete it, with as much poise and professionalism that she did with everything else

It was something that he was finding he admired about her, that complete devotion to everything that she did, no matter how small it was, even if it annoyed him the way she would run herself ragged to keep up with the forever piling amounts on her desk.

Not that he would ever say that her, since he knew that Natasha would call him the biggest hypocrite if he did, and he supposed she would be right to say so.

Not that it looked like she was stressed in the first place. Her professional front seemed to fool most people, but it just left Adam with the realization that he _knew_ when she was. He had no idea how he did, or even why, but was starting to see it.

When she was stressed, her normally tight bun would have the slightest bit of shorter bits of hair framing her face, not pulled back like it completely was. Natasha would also absentmindedly drum her fingers on her desk, which at first, he thought was due to boredom, but he realized that was something she did when she was trying to figure out her plans in her head.

Such small things, but he did _see_ them, and he was not sure how exactly to deal with it, or if he would ever really know. It was almost just a glaringly obvious sign that, as much as he had tried, these feelings were not going away.

_Wouldn’t it be better if they did?_

But that was another thing that was becoming harder and harder to convince himself of.

Adam managed to tear his eyes back to look at her through the partition, and he saw her pick up her cup of coffee, before setting it back down as if she just noticed it was empty.

And before he could talk himself out of it, he walked back to the small kitchen area where Natasha had made her coffee, and he took one of the empty coffee cups, and poured the remaining coffee still in the pot, it still quite warm against his skin.

_I’m just going to walk in there, set this down, and then leave._

_I don’t need to do anything more._

He did so, Natasha not looking up as he entered the room, and he was not sure if that was because she did not notice he had walked in or if she was rather acting like he was not there at all, something that she had been doing since after he pushed away the day after the carnival.

But just before he was about to leave, quietly spoken words made him stop.

“Thank you”

Turning around to face her, he caught gazes with her icy blue eyes, but there was something different about them. They were, almost _soft,_ and he was not quite used to her eyes looking at him that way. It was as if he was watching the melting of a glacier, something that should have never happened, but had anyway, and it took him a moment before he could finally find his words in return.

“Of course,”, he nodded, fully intending to leave now, but it was almost like he found himself stuck, unable to move away from her gaze, and Adam watched as she pushed away her laptop, and moved forward to lean her arms on top of her desk.

“Do you need something?”, she suddenly asked, squaring her shoulders, and then she gestured to the messy stacks of paper on her desk, “Or are you here just to tell me my office is cluttered again?”, her eyes flashing in challenge, as if she was just begging him to say it again

But even with the flatness of her words, there was a hint of a smile at the edge of her lips, and it surprised him, as if she was actually _joking_ with him. Natasha, one of the most serious people he knew, joking with him out of everyone.

And it was not like her office was ever cluttered to begin with, since she always preferred the more minimalist side of things, the plant that he ended up breaking the only real extra decoration in the otherwise bland room, and he had broken that, the small amount of color in the white and gray decorated office gone.

“Not as cluttered anymore, is it?”, he said, slightly narrowing his eyes, but his voice felt lighter than it normally was.

“Yes, because you broke the only decoration in here”, she lightly scoffed, “Since, apparently with that and the desk, we can’t have nice things. At least, I can’t anyway”

There was not much he could say to defend himself on that front, but he rolled his eyes, trying hard to hide the amusement on his face.

“And you’re never going to actually repair the damages, aren’t you?”, Natasha said, the smallest bit of a laugh in her words, a small smile making her eyes crinkle, “I’m going to have to deal with the fact my stuff is actually never going to get replaced”

“I wouldn’t say that”, he shrugged, but truthfully, he had not thought much about the objects at all.

“The Agency decided to leave my broken desk after a bunch of thralls came through here”, she said flatly, but the amusement never dying in her eyes, “If that doesn’t say anything, I don’t know what does”

Adam shook his head, wanting to tell her that the reason it was left like that was leave it exactly as it was, but she gave her the faintest hints of a smile anyway, “Wouldn’t count it out just yet”

“Then I’ll hold you to it, du Mortain”, she replied, the surprising hint of a smirk on her lips, and the two of them seemed to lock eyes, neither of them glancing away from each other, unspoken words hanging in the hair, the tension greater than it had ever been.

The only thing that he could do was to turn away, but it did not escape his notice that Natasha seemed to be expecting that, the small smile not leaving her face anyway.

But before he left, he turned to say something.

“I know you will”

Natasha gave him a full smile this time, and it was almost tempting enough to get him to stay, but he left anyway, knowing that the longer he stayed, the more he would not want to leave.

_And it’ll just make this harder if I stay._

Adam was starting to realize, however, that staying away from her was not working either, instead almost making everything worse.

_But there is not much else I can do._

He took his spot in one end of the station, and after a few minutes, he got the nerve to look back through the glass partition, where she continued to work, but that smile never did quite leave her face.


	5. Broken Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @sosolenoo on tumblr! Thank you so much! :)
> 
> #45- "How much of that did you hear?"
> 
> Book 3 demo spoliers!
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! :)

At first glance, it was as if Natasha was unreadable.

It was like being with an ice figure, and it was so rare that someone would be able to see underneath the stony surface that she put in front of herself.

This was the woman who managed to keep a straight face in front of Murphy, not allowing him to see how scared she was even if she had to have been, who seemed to be on edge constantly, as to avoid being caught off guard by whatever was lurking in the shadows.

She seemed, as Felix would say “unable to relax”, but Adam had seen it happen. Once.

And he was the reason why she had doubled down after what happened.

The night at the carnival, as the two held each-others hands underneath the fireworks, he had watched her guard drop, her shoulders no longer seeming as stiff as they had before, and her actually _smiling_ at him, as if she enjoyed being there with him.

To know that he had done so for her meant more to him then he would have thought it would have, since he never felt like he had an approachable part of himself, but he had to end this now. Before it got even worse.

As much as he told himself that this was how it should be, it was hard to deny the hurt in her eyes as he pulled away the day afterwards.

Which after that, Natasha seemed to become even more guarded, even more so when they had first met all those months ago. From her stubborn refusal to even use his name anymore, going right back to “Commanding Agent”, and any affection in her eyes seeming to have been killed off completely, it was enough to send an ache through his chest.

But if one thing was for sure, Natasha never talked to anyone about what she was feeling, preparing to keep it bottled up for as long as she lived.

Which made this night so unusual.

Her relationships with the other members of the team were strange, to say the least. She had made herself close with all of them, in her own way. And to his surprise, Mason was the one that she had made herself closest to, perhaps because he did not try to ever get her to talk.

That however, seemed to not be the case tonight.

During that evening, as Adam left the training room and went back to his room, he passed by the social room.

But he had hardly expected to find Natasha and Mason there, coming to a halt as soon as he heard a voice, trying to make sure that he was completely out of sight.

“- Is this whole thing with you and Adam going to continue like this?”, Mason spoke, the beginning of what he said being inaudible, but it made his heart start to pound all the same as he waited to see what exactly he would even say.

“Not you as well”, she almost groaned in response, “I get enough of this from Nate and Felix already”

“You’re not fooling anyone, you know”, he continued, “I’ve seen the way that you look at him when no one is watching, and you did spend the last month asking Nate how he was doing while you were avoiding him the whole time”

“What the hell do you want me to say?”

“I want to know why your actions and what you say are two completely different things”

Natasha sighed, “It’s not that simple”

“You’re right, it’s not”, Mason replied, as Adam tried to calm the nerves that seemed to have overtaken him, “But you are making it way harder than it has to be”

After a beat of silence, he continued, “I just want to know why that is”

“I’m not going to let myself be blindsided again”, she quickly said in response, every part of it as if she wanted to end this as fast as possible.

_Blindsided… again?_

Her voice then got lower, “I’ve put my trust in someone, only for it to have it thrown back in my face. That’s not going to happen again”

She then got up, and Adam seemed frozen to his spot as she made her way there, not knowing that he was there, but Mason’s voice caused her to stop.

“You trust him, don’t you?”

Natasha turned, and while he was not sure if he imagined it or not, her voice got softer, almost gentle, “More then I should”

“For the first time in what seems like forever, he was the one that broke through”, she then continued, “Broke through all of what I have built around myself. But I am not going to open my own heart until he opens his, not matter how well he was at reaching it”

The weight of those words lingered in the air, and even though that Adam knew that now was the time to finally walk away, he kept replaying those words in his head, and he got the sudden desire to do just that with her, even though the rational part of himself was trying to bury that down.

“What are you doing?”

The voice had come from Natasha, and there she was, standing before him, her eyes scanning him in confusion, and just perhaps, a slight bit of anger, “How much of that did you hear?”

Adam tried to answer, but felt as though ice had formed on his lips, and all he could do was stare at her, wondering where Mason had gone, while she looked to liked she was growing more and more annoyed the longer he was silent.

“If this what you doing now, eavesdropping?”, she seethed, and the sudden desire to defend himself came to him.

“You said I meant nothing to you”

“That’s what you’re focusing on?”, Natasha asked, taking a step closer, though it did not seem to be out of any reason of familiarity, “Maybe you always meant something to me, but perhaps I had childish reasons for saying that to you”

“Childish reasons?”, he whispered, unable to stop himself, curiosity seeming to burn a hole in his throat.

“Commanding Agent”, she began, lowering his voice, “By walking into my office, you have managed to shatter me. Shatter all that I have known, all of the numbness that I have built up over the past few years. I feel something now, and damn, it _hurts”_

“Perhaps I wanted you to feel my pain when you pull away”, she went on, “Maybe that’s why I’ve been pulling away first. But until you can figure it out, stop with this hot and cold bullshit. You can’t say that I’m everything to you and then brush me off after we hold hands.

His pulse seemed to roar in his ears, and it was hard to think of a thing to say. One thing was clear in his mind, however.

_Natasha knows Latin?_

_I know that she knows a couple of languages, but I didn’t think-_

“But Adam”, she whispered, and the use of his name, something she so rarely used, made his heart race even more, having never had anyone in his 900 years on this earth say his name like she did, “My offer, the one that you heard while eavesdropping, still stands”

_“Open your heart, and I’ll open mine_

While he was busy trying to process that, Natasha walked away, leaving Adam there alone, almost dizzy as he tried to figure out just exactly what had happened.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of deep relationship for Valentine's Day (it's early, who eh!) Hope you enjoy! :)

Natasha was not one to leave things for the last minute.

But to be far, she had completely forgotten Valentine’s day was something that people still did, since it had not been a holiday that she had particularly celebrated in the past, even while she was in a relationship. She had found it frivolous and unnecessary (and certainly had nothing to do with finding out about Bobby’s betrayal not long before the day itself that year)

This year however, was different. She was actually _dating_ someone, something that she had not done since college, and it had just shown her just how inept she was at this whole business.

After months of both her and Adam pulling away from each other and then falling right back next to each other, the astronomical pull had seemed to finally been satisfied. Whatever that exactly meant for the future was still unknown, but she was trying to remain optimistic, as unnatural as that felt.

However, it did kind of hit her in the face with something that she would really rather no face, but with her running out of time, it was hard for it not to feel like the most important thing in the world.

She had been out of the dating field for so long, that she was really not sure how to interact with it. And what did Adam even expecting her to do? Because she did not have the slightest clue on what his expectations were, but she was sure that no matter what, she was going to end up disappointing him somehow.

There was no other way to describe as she felt then being lost in enemy territory, with every opportunity to ask for help that could show just how vulnerable she really was.

Which was why, a day before Valentine’s Day, she was in a silent frenzy, in her apartment, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do.

And to make matters worse, she had even told Adam that she was going to figure it out, at the time wanting to make it seem like she had everything under control, but it now was a decision that she was most certainly regretting.

_I am going to ruin Valentine’s Day._

_Congratulations to me._

In a last-ditch effort, she had tried to call Verda to get his advice, to only reach his voicemail, and not wanting to bother him further, she had decided to leave it there, which left one more person that she felt comfortable enough to call.

Tina

(Of course, she could have always called another member of Unit Bravo, but due to the vampire’s superior hearing, the chance of Adam overhearing was a higher risk then one that she wanted to take)

Her call was one that Tina had answered immediately, and she tried to get her wits about her to accurately explain her dilemma, as she slowly started to pace against the marble floor of her kitchen.

“Natasha, what’s up?”, Tina had asked, “You don’t normally call me unannounced like this”

Doing her best to suppress an amused laugh, she had replied, “I do think I might require your assistance”

Surprise was evident at the other end of the line even though Natasha could not physically see her, “Well, you know I’ll do my best. What can I help you with?”

She gritted her teeth, trying to find the best way to put it that would not even with her permanently embarrassing herself, “You know how Valentine’s Day is tomorrow?”

“Well yeah, it’s one of my favorite days of the year”, Tina muttered in return, and while she may not have had any skill with people, even Natasha was able to detect the exact moment to when she had figured it out, “Oh, this is what this is about”

Trying to hide her frustration, she tried to form a coherent reply, “Yes, well, the thing is, I don’t know what I’m doing, and I don’t want to disappoint him”

“You know that he started dating you for you, right?”

Natasha felt her breath catch, as though that was something that she had really had not thought of before.

“Do what you think is romantic, I know you have that in you”, and thought she could not see her, she could hear her grin, “You may not be the most open about your affections, but I do know that you stay up until he comes home if he has to work out of town, and you heard him offhandedly mention a brand of wine _once_ , and you spent the next month trying to track it down before you found it in a small town in Italy”

She could feel herself start to flush, and was thankful that Tina was not actually hear in person, because she would have surely teased her about it.

“Go with your gut”, she then continued, “Not everything has to be careful deduction, you know”

And while Tina may have not seen her statement as much at all, it was enough to get the gears to turn in her head, and she felt her shoulders relax, “Thanks, Tina”

“Anytime”, she seemed to shrug in response, “Anything to help the great Detective Trexler”

Natasha rolled her eyes at that, but she could not help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips all the same, “I’ll talk to you later then”

“Go sweep him off his feet”, was all that Tina said for a goodbye, and as she hung up her phone, it was the first time that she had realized that she had stopped pacing, a sign that she was indeed feeling calmer.

She let her eyes sweep around her apartment, the apartment that had been her home for the past five years, the stark white walls the same as what she had implemented all of those years ago, the only color that was accented with it was a pale, almost lifeless looking, grey.

A plan started to fill in her mind, and one that she had realized that she would need to quickly go to the big city to get something, her eyes flashing to the clock at the corner of the room.

_I think I can just about make it_

~~~

A text from this morning was the only thing that Adam had heard from Natasha all day.

_Detective Natasha Trexler: Meet me in my apartment at 8 PM_

The stiff formality of her message was not a surprise to him in the slightest, but hearing nothing from her was, work or otherwise.

_Could something be wrong?_

He knew that was unlikely, and it was more of the fact of what today was.

_Valentine’s Day._

A fact that Felix and even Nate had not let him forget, especially with him having done nothing like this before, was a hard one to shake.

It was part of the reason why when Natasha said that she would take care of the plans for the day, he was relived, because he had absolutely no clue where to start, a fact that he had not admitted aloud.

Though it did make him curious to what exactly she was planning on doing on doing today. He had never gotten the impression that the holiday was one of importance to her, but he was willing to just go with the flow tonight.

Still, that had not seemed to calm his own nerves, as frustrated as he was at himself, he was for having them. Adam had even asked Nate how he looked, and thank the stars that Nate had been kind enough not to laugh.

He had just arrived at her apartment, parking the Agency car in the small parking lot, and with fifteen extra minutes to spare, he turned back to look at himself once more in the car’s rearview mirror, flattening down his blue button-down shirt and khakis, and trying his best to straighten his tie, though at the moment it hardly could seem perfect enough.

But, with now no more excuse to procrastinate, he grabbed the single rose and the wrapped present he had brought with him, and he made his way up the stairs to the second floor where her apartment was located.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly knocked on the door, to which he heard Natasha’s voice, “You can come in, the door’s unlocked”

That it of itself was a surprise, for the normally extremely cautious detective, even refusing to eat steak any less then well done for the slim chance that it could be unsafe.

However, he stepped inside anyway, to find the room was in the haze of candlelight, not as bright looking with the lights against the white walls and surfaces. It was a different look for the whole place, but even so, he felt his shoulders relax anyway. As if even being in her space at all was enough to do so.

Adam did have to look long to find her, leaning against her kitchen table, and he could feel his breath catch just by looking at her.

Natasha had shed her normal blazer and dress pants for a short black dress that stopped at her upper thigh, with off-the-shoulder sleeves that hugged onto her curves in a way that her normal attire did not. Three-inch heels made her even taller, and a golden necklace seemed to have gained its premium luster from being against the firelight in the room.

Her normal tight bun had been forgotten, her caramel brown hair now spilling freely to just a little past her shoulders, her normal icy eyes now softer than he had ever seen them, like a melting glacier.

At his speechlessness, it only seemed to make her face flash in that smile that he knew so well and one that he was always trying to draw out of her, “Don’t be a stranger, Commanding Agent”

At that, he felt himself fall out of that trance, and he set his present down on the kitchen counter, rose still in hand, to which he reached out to hand to her, “I hope you don’t see me as a stranger, detective”

“I suppose it would be a wrong description now, would it not?”, she asked, running her hands gently down the petals of the rose, before placing it an empty vase of the table behind her, an elegantly decorated one by his standards, laced tablecloth, fake flowers lining the edge of the table, two empty wine glasses on either side, with a bottle of wine in the center.

She then moved to stand in front of him, running her hands almost tenderly starting from the collar of his shirt to the end of his tie, “You know, you clean up nice when you want to”, and she gave him an almost playful grin, as she leaned in and whispered, “Much better than the cargo pants”

Adam found himself chuckling even though he tried to hide it, “I will never understand what you against them”  
“It’s nothing personal”, she shrugged, giving him a smirk, “They’re just ugly as sin”

It took all that he had not to roll his eyes at that, but he ultimately decided to ignore it, knowing that this was one battle that he was not going to win, “This is a different look for you”, he said instead, gesturing to the outfit that he would have never imagined her wearing when he had first met her, “I quite like it though”

“To be honest with you”, she began, pulling back every so slightly, but still close enough so that he could see all of the streaks of grey in her eyes, “I really don’t have any idea of what I’m doing. Just making it up as I go along”

The admission did catch him slightly off guard, since Natasha never seemed like someone who would ever let herself feel unprepared for anything, but he gave her a smile, “I’d say you’re doing quite well”

And the way that she looked at him was different then one he had ever been looked at before, and she even closer, before gently kissing the outline of his jaw next to his ear, “Thanks, Adam”

To add it all, the use of his name. A name that she seemed to use so infrequently, even though she was using it more know then she had in the past. As if he would never get tired with the way that she said it, like no one he had ever known.

Then, he remembered something, something that he desperate to get her reaction of.

“I have something for you”

She nodded, “Yes, I believe I saw something earlier. You didn’t have to get me anything”

“I wanted to”, he responded resolutely, before grabbing the wrapped box off the kitchen counter, and placing it on the table.

With one last look at him, she opened the box, and from the way that her face filled in uncharacteristic surprise, he wished to capture it forever it his memory.

“You- “, Natasha began before she stopped, apparently lost for words as she pulled a potted houseplant out of the box, “You said you would replace it, but I was starting to think you never would”

“Thought it would be a nice surprise”, he spoke, trying hard to bury down the pride in his tone, “Since you seemed to doubt that I would ever do so”

Coughing out a laugh, she slightly shook her head at that, before whispering, “Smartass” underneath her breath, before leaning the side of his face against her own, her lips almost touching his, “Does this mean that I’ll get my desk repaired to?”

He playfully scoffed at that, but he did not dwell on it long, closing the gap between them to complete the kiss, all plans and thoughts of everything else long gone from his mind.

Just her, the feeling of her skin against his, of what he had only let himself imagine (and then, had scolded himself for) for the longest time, but this was more then anything that his mind could conjure.

And as he moved his leg between hers in an effort to get even closer, Adam knew that he had found the most human experience that he would ever find.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this snippet like 3 times, so hopefully it turned out okay! (Adam is a strange character to write) This post was inspired by this tumblr post (https://gamingtrashbasin.tumblr.com/post/629811030299656192/unit-bravo-as-cakes-theyd-buymake-you-for-your). If you have any requests for me, for this pairing or another, send it to me either in either in the comments or on tumblr at @smalltowndetective. Again, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry about spamming the Ao3 with fics recently!


End file.
